the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqueous
"The people from Aqueous actually don't approve of killing, and disagree with the Trial." Aqueous is one of the 13 Divisions in the Capitol's domain. It is the only Division not located on land and is actually a massive floating city. It is said to be one of the most beautiful Divisions. Description Aqueous is located in a floating city just off the coast of western America, where California would be located. It is surrounded by water, but the coast is still visible from Aqueous. They have warm humid summers and mild humid winters. The temperature reaching 26 Celsius in the summers and dropping down to 11 Celsius in the winters. Aqueous has only 1 main water treatment plant located in the lower levels of the floating city, actually being underwater. It collects water from the ocean, removes the salts, bacteria, and small creatures, purifies it and pumps it to the capitol and divisions through pipes. Decades ago citizens usually had to do this by hand, but Reel Shurkintire created a machine that would do most of the work, since then the citizens have used the machine only doing minor maintenance and repairs. This makes it the only divisions out of all 13 to have a machine do most of the industry work and the reason for it's high class. The Capitol had Aqueous be in charge of collecting seafood as well but later gave that industry to Victu. Aqueous has 2 main towers that hosts the citizens. People usually grow fruits on their balconies. There is a 3rd smaller tower which has the main eating area and some services. the center is a large atrium, going down 9 levels, at the bottom is water. Some shops are here. Aqueous is run by a Autocracy government. Every 5 years the people vote for a new leader. Physical Description People here love the ocean and for that they get their eyes genetically altered to be different shades of blue. Citizens who do not have blue eyes are considered poor. Some citizens have also gotten their hair dyed blue. Tattoos are somewhat common, they are only sea like objects though such as boats, anchors, and fish. People wear baggy comfortable clothing. Cargo pants, capri, or shorts are worn with a t-shirt or tank top. A opened button-down shirt is usually worn as well. Some people wear hats here. Ankle bracelets and necklaces are fairly common as well. Virtue Aqueous virtue freedom. They believe they should be as free and endless as the ocean they inhabit. They are free to make their own decisions, making the people here very accepting and welcoming. Also the people commonly leave Aqueous. Despite the Capitol's rules that citizens must stay within their division, the people usually go sailing on boats or swim to the coast, since they always come back to Aqueous the Capitol turns a blind eye to this activity. Names Names are usually water inspired, their last names are common last names. Culture Food and Drink - The people here drink a lot of water, lemonade, wine, beer are also enjoyed. The people of Aqueous only eat seafood with fruits or vegetables, they have never had any other types of meat other then seafood. A usual Aqueous meal consists of a type of seafood (Lobster, crab, oysters, etc), with a lemon salad, and wine. Breakfast always consists of a fruitbowl and water. Literature - People of Aqueous have a basic understanding of English. They are known for having a wisp when they speak, not all members have this wisp but most do. Performing Arts - Aqueous is filled with performing arts, music, dance, water acrobatics, wrestling, comedy, and theater all being enjoyed by people of Aqueous. Visual Arts - Aqueous has many fountains and statues. Games - Aqueous enjoys many games but mostly water sports such as water pollo, swimming, diving. Soccer and volleyball is also enjoyed. Humanities - People from Aqueous start learning by the age of 4 and are finished by the age of 15. They learn plenty about the ocean as well as the divisions and Capitol. Celebrations - Yearly Kick-off is the biggest celebration in Aqueous, it is to welcome the first day of summer. The event includes 20 of the best swimmers racing to the coast and back. Their is also water shows, dancing, music, feast, games, and more. Water Festival is another in which many water activities are available to the citizens. Music, dances, and food are also offered. Weddings are open to anyone who wants to attend. the couple stands in a shallow pool of water where they exchange their vows and drink from the same cup, they then share a dance and open a clam. If a pearl is inside it is said to be good luck for the couple. Initiation Due to the people having a machine doing it's industry work and such a open and welcoming attitude the intimation has more to do with the environment. Initiates are taught how to swim and dive, they are given 2 weeks to train and then must swim from Aqueous to the coast and then back to Aqueous. Members who complete this are welcomed into Aqueous. Aqueous has the shortest initiation out of all 13 divisions. Due to it's people not having to work as much and being so free and welcoming it has the highest initiate numbers out of all 13 divisions. Rules - contaminating the ocean in anyway is illegal. - wasting food is illegal. - judging, rudeness, ignorance are not allowed, citizens are to accept others free will. - Not returning to Aqueous is illegal. Known Legacies Year 1: * Dew Brooks * Deniz Kersey